Dangerous Jealousy
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Wheatley intrudes in Rick's little fantasy with Chell and nearly kills him. Android!Wheatley and Mute!Chell. Onshot Chelley


(Ok, since this is Wheatley's pov he won't talk about what he looks like so I'll do so even though I am horrible with describing stuff like this: He's wearing his work attire which is a blue plaid vest with an Aperture symbol, also Wheatley's core eye near his stomach which is attached to everything inside him which is I guess you can say it's his heart. A white shirt underneath and white pants. His hair is very blue as well as his eyes. Since he's an android his 'skin' is white and sensitive to touch… and of course he wears glasses. And Rick who is also in the story has similar clothes except he wears a forest green shirt, with the Aperture symbol, and white pants, and brown eyes and green hair… and he has a white Fedora)

Wheatley's point of view:

Jealousy:

There I was walking through the halls of the stupid Aperture Science which I completely loathe. God know why I am still working here… yet I do too.

It was _her_.

What?! No not GLaDOS! Anyone but _**her**_!

By _her_ I mean, uh… the lady. She never really said her name… Actually come to think of it she said nothing really. Mute and all. Can't blame her.

Gah, I'm getting off topic again!

Ah, she is surprisingly back… maybe it was because of… me?

Ah! Again I'm not explaining this correctly! Uh, ok… Let me explain before anyone gets confused. Um, I fell, fell back down to earth cause I got to close to the uh… pull really. And GLaDOS found me while she was gazing outside, let me tell you that she's a android and now uh in a nutshell I am an android and began working at this stupid place which brought back the lady when she found out… Um… which surprises me… I thought she hated me because of… well you know.

Anyway back on what I need to say…

I was walking to somewhere, it kind of slipped my mind but I knew my way 'round, I swear! Though this was like a maze that kept changing. But that's not important, not important at all.

The break room was on my left and I could hear a voice through the opened door. Normally I'd ignore the talking android cores in there but that changed when I heard the second sentence.

"C'mon gorgeous, that radio's playin' we could have a little romantic getaway." Ah goody he's probably talking to that other core… Morality right? Probably and hopefully not _her_…. Why do I keep talking like that about her? Uh, so I continued walking and passed by the door, kinda forgetting to glance inside to see who he was talking to but he continued loudly, probably so I could hear. "And leave here, go out to the world and finally have a life without any _moron_s."

Stopping I felt my eye twitch as anger began heating up my circuits. I knew he was talking about me… and he probably knew I was eavesdropping too!

That's it. He was talking to HER!

Finally I spun around and ran into the break room to see 'Rick' as he calls himself and her! I knew it. And he was invading her personal space which again my circuits began to overheat... I am so confused why I was.

I pointed a finger at him, "'Ey! Get your grimy hands off her!"

He looked at me with that smile which I found sickening. "Well, well, look who decides to crash this little party can't you see I'm try to woo a little lady here with my dancing?"

I never liked him… So I remarked, "Ya, and I want you to stop! Now!"

"Oh? And if I don't?"

He was pulling her closer to him which she seemed very unhappy about since she was trying to force her way out of his grasp.

I could actually feel my face flushed now. It was weird since I was android but I had blood in me like a human and had many human qualities… for some reason. I couldn't understand why now.

"C'mon put up your dukes, you green haired freak!" I cried out punching his shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me with wide surprised eyes.

I heard Rick laugh and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Suddenly I was on the floor and trying to catch my breath. I also felt in pain. Probably because he punched my core self's eye on my work shirt which sent a jolt which felt like lightning through me and set everything in my system awry. While I was on the floor I began twitch and shake which is always the first reaction when someone hits a functioning machine.

I heard urgent footsteps and someone touch my face.

I looked up to see her staring at me with those gray eyes— Sh-she's touching me!

Nervously I smiled at her as I slowly began to sit up, "I-It's alright, luv, I'll be fine."

She gave me a concerned look and gingerly touched my core eye which sent my uh, heart, I guess I could say, buzzing.

It felt a bit uncomfortable, y'know, having someone touch you like that. Not wanting to offend her in any way though I grabbed her hand like had saying, "R-really I'm fine. It's not like I'm dying. I mean I'm an android, easily rebuildable! So there's nothin' to worry about. Nothin' to feel sorry for, I'm fine."

She was giving me a look as if I was steaming out of my ears which I probably was since I have never felt so warm... come to think of it she probably thought I was. Then she slowly smiled that sweet smile that kinda… got my attention of her lips…

"Now if you two are done I want to continue." That evil core grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her away from me.

Still angry I thought maybe if I knock him unconscious somehow, maybe then he'll leave her alone. But being so buff I don't think I could do that but I was really bloody pissed off at the time so I didn't exactly think of that.

And so I tried to tackle him… then he shoved me back down on my ass…. Oh he was in for it now…

I stared up at them, my eyes wide. I didn't know what to do. I was so ticked I didn't know what to think. I felt like losing my mind. I felt… monstrous.

… He was sneaking in for a kiss.

That was when I let my emotions run wild.

My vision turn bloody red and I could hear myself shout in utter anger at the brute. Unfortunately I wasn't in control but another part of me was which was what took over the facility… GLaDOS made me promise not to bring him out again… but this was different somehow.

Like said before I had no control no control what so ever… as a matter of fact I didn't want to be at the moment... I let my other half do it so I won't be the blame.

As I watched my other half I was slightly happy that he didn't kill him but simply knocking him out by picking him up and throwing him against the wall and snarl rather sickeningly, "**Stay away from her.**"

Then I regained control and the first thing that happened was my head feeling like it was about to implode which is what happens whenever I let him take control for a short while.

Then I remembered her. Jerking my head to her direction I saw her reaction… She was scared. I feared that reaction if she saw that happen.

"Luv, l-look I-I didn't mean to," of course that was a little white lie there. It wouldn't hurt her right?

"I-I was just so pissed off a-and I'm… a-a bit… A bit protective of you b-because… well… You're the only… human female.. I know… even though I don't know your name but its fine completely fine. I'm fine without knowing your name. But I'm sure it's as pretty as you," why did I say that?! I-I mean its true but I didn't want it to slip out like that! "Uhh! I-I uh I'm I'm rambling! I-I'll get to the point. You see…"

I couldn't speak for a moment. There was something about her that made my gears whirl in excitement.

"… Y-you see…"

He adverted my eyes away, "…You are beautiful and… I just don't want to lose you… to anyone else…"

I held up my hands, feeling doubtful, "I know what you're thinking. I'm a moron for liking you aren't I? You might not have the same, uh feelings is it? I-I don't know how to describe it in one word… I-I just… don't want to lose you a-and-oh!"

She pecked my cheek with her lips to shut me up. I couldn't help but stare at her at what she just did which sent everything inside me to go haywire so to speak, and it actually helped me to remember where I actually had to go… it was urgent too. Oh GLaDOS is going to kill me…

"Uh, um… Th-that was odd but I-I really have to go now. Fairly urgent. Really urgent. And I have to go now so um…. BYE!"

With that I was out of the room.

"Wow what was wrong with me back there? I was all stuttering and my wires here burning like fire in my chest and… what was that?" I touched my cheek then press a small bolt near to my eye with one of my fingers and the 'Google' was in place of my vision.

"… What does that even mean? Wait, I need to stop-…" -sigh-

I fell silent as my the internet began browsing through my brain for the question I wanted badly for an answer then a new window popped up.

"A kiss?" I squinted my eyes, "Touch with the lips as a sign of—Oh my… b-but she didn't kiss my lips so…"

I had to touch my cheek again to the place where she had laid her lips upon me.

Another window popped up with the definition, "A kiss of the cheek is to comfort someone or show affection... And to shut someone up I might add…"

The internet vanished from my view when I pressed that bolt again. I sighed, "… maybe she _does_ like me…"

That made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
